Description: The media exposure of the Tuskegee Syphilis Experiments in 1974, and rare but well-publicized reports of research subjects' deaths, have contributed to mistrust by the public, and in particular minorities, of human subjects research and researchers. Efforts to overcome barriers of mistrust among minorities and medically underserved individuals are needed, so that the expectation of respectful medical care, and the benefits and altruistic satisfaction that may accompany human subjects research, may be shared more justly. Accordingly, recognition has grown in recent years of the importance of understanding the needs, interests, and perspectives about ethical research among individuals belonging to minority and medically underserved populations. To participate in this aim, Meharry Medical College, an historically black institution committed to the education and service of minority and underserved populations, has established the Program in Clinical and Research Ethics. This program addresses the need for increased minority involvement and leadership in clinical research ethics. Expertise and dialogue in research ethics are sought among Meharry's professional and student communities, as well as local community members and neighboring institutions. Collaboration with Vanderbilt University Medical Center and the New Orleans District FDA (serving Nashville) facilitates the exchange of ideas among professional communities. This collaborative arrangement serves both to help increase the interests and expertise of minority medical professionals in research ethics, and to increase the awareness among all human subjects researchers of the ethical needs of minority and underserved research subjects. Two main venues for research ethics education are offered. 1. For active researchers, IRB members, community members and students, we offer symposia on ethical issues in human subjects research. 2. For senior medical students and others, an innovative month long clinical elective in Clinical and Research Ethics is offered twice a year.